Cinco minutos
by Tora no dokuro
Summary: Cinco minutos, solo eso fue necesario para que la Miura Haru, descubriera un lado de ella que ni ella sabia que tenia, y comenzaran a florecer sensaciones dentro de ella hacia el peli plateado, que no sabia como calmar.
1. Deseo y Lujuria

Deseo y Lujuria

"¿Cómo termine así?", era lo único que la castaña podía pensar en aquel momento, el único pensamiento lógico, de entre tantos que abarrotaban su mente, que al mismo tiempo producían en ella un sentimiento de mente en blanco. Ella no sabía si estaba pensando lo que hacía o solo se estaba dejando llevar; tantos pensamientos en su cabeza, tantos sentimientos que explotaron todos al mismo tiempo en su corazón, tristeza, felicidad, rencor, afecto, rabia, tranquilidad; todos estos la llevaron a creer que la única forma de eliminarlos de su cabeza era dejarse llevar por aquellos sentimientos extraños para ella, el deseo, la lujuria, la excitación.

"¿Cómo termine así?", se cruzó por su mente, entretanto el agua tibia caía sobre su cara quitando a su paso las lágrimas que habían brotado por el rechazo de su amado, humedeciendo su cabello, su camisa, su falda, sus medias, sus zapatos; borrando a su paso todo huella de aquellos sentimientos que hace menos de cinco minutos se produjeron en su interior, dejando a su vez solo la lujuria y el deseo por tener a aquel hombre que la envolvía entre sus brazos.

"¿Cómo termine así?", mientras este pensamiento cruzaba su mente, podía sentir como un par de grandes manos recorrían de forma dulce y salvaje todo su cuerpo por encima de su mojado uniforme, como un par de labios saboreaban su delgado cuello grácilmente, mientras que una mirada penetrante color esmeralda se posaba en sus ojos de forma lujuriosa y dulce.

"¿Cómo termine así?", fue lo último que la joven pensó antes de dejarse llevar por completo por aquel hombre que la besaba, la acariciaba, produciendo en ella un sentimiento cálido y reconfortante, un sentimiento que nunca pensó que aquel peli plateado le llegaría a producir; el deseo había tomado control de su cuerpo, lo único que la chica sabia era que aquel italiano, sabía exactamente cómo y dónde besar y tocar para que su cuerpo reaccionara de manera que ella nunca imagino que lo haría.

Sus brazos rodearon el cuello del hombre y sus pequeñas piernas abrazaban las desnudas caderas del mafioso, mientras tanto sus labios saboreaban el néctar de los labios de aquel que alguna vez creyó el hombre más desagradable del planeta; cada beso la incitaba a más, sus manos querían recorrer cada parte de él, sus piernas quería aprisionarlo para siempre, sus ojos no querían perder aquella verde y viciosa mirada, y su lengua quería conocer cada milímetro de su boca , quería ganar la batalla que estaba aconteciendo en sus bocas.

Su cuerpo le exigía que siguiera, que besara cada parte de él; su ropa comenzó a estorbar entre los dos, haciendo esto un impedimento para el peli plateado el cual quito el buso de la joven de una forma ágil y rápida, profundizando más el deseo que la chica sentía por el ojiverde.

Cuando sintió que los besos y las caricias ya no eran suficiente, cuando sintió que no le importaba lo que sucediera a su alrededor, que lo único que quería era aquel hombre la hiciera suya…

Poof! Todo se volvió de nuevo oscuro.


	2. ¿Como era tu madre? Dime por favor

**HOLAAA!**

**Aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de la historia, no es lo que esperan, así que por favor no me abucheen.**

**Disclaimer: Los personaje presentado en este fic no me pertenecen a mi (exceptuando el invitado sorpresa)**

¿Cómo era tu madre?. Dime por favor.

Caminando por las calles de Namimori, Miura Haru pensaba en cuales pasteles escoger para ese día tan esperado por ella, "_El día de apreciación de Haru"_, enumerando con los dedos de su mano izquierda los postres de su pastelería favorita que aún no había probado y con su otra mano los que su amiga, Kyoko, le había pedido, puesto que ese día la rubia no fue capaz de ir con ella debido a que había tenido que acompañar a su hermano en la enfermería. Sin notar a su alrededor, la chica tropezó con alguien más alto que ella y en menos de un instante fue capaz de reconocer aquella esencia que el muchacho emanaba, levanto la mirada y se encontró con un par de grandes ojos color marrón mirándola fijamente, lo que produjo que su pulso se elevara y apareciera un leve color carmesí en sus dos mejillas.

"Haru"- el joven Vongola dijo mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro; una sonrisa, que hizo que la alegría de la joven aumentará de manera súbita.

"Tsuna-san"- la chica respondió con una sonrisa tan encantadora que hizo que los espectadores masculinos de la pequeña escena quedaran unos instantes paralizados por la bella chica, avergonzando un poco así al joven.

"Hum…etto…no esperaba verte aquí"- fue lo único que Tsuna fue capaz de articular debido a la mirada de la pequeña multitud.

La chica todavía no había comenzado a responder cuando escucho una voz conocida proveniente de la espalda del joven mafioso.

"Yo!, Haru, justo estábamos hablando de ti"- aquella oración produjo en la chica una cierta incertidumbre al no saber lo que el beisbolista y Tsuna comentaban de ella.

"Hahi! ¿Hablaban de Haru a sus espaldas?"

"NO!... Haru no es lo que piensas"-dijo el décimo Vongola agitando sus manos en forma de negación.

"Mhh?… ¿entonces que es lo que hablaban de Haru?"-dijo la chica de forma infantil mientras acomodaba las manos en sus caderas y acercaba su cara con un puchero cerca al rosto de un avergonzado Tsuna.

"···········" el silencio aumentó más la incertidumbre de la chica, y antes de que pudiera comentar algo, el guardián de la lluvia rompió el silencio de forma inesperada mientras tocaba su cabeza-

"Hahaha! Es Gokudera, él ha estado actuando un poco extraño los últimos días y pensábamos en regalarle algo-"-el espadachín iba a continuar hablando pero fue interrumpido por su castaño amigo.

"Es solo que aunque le compremos algo que no le gusta, no se quejara ya que, mhh…."- un leve rubor se asomó por la cara del chico-"dirá que estará feliz con cualquier regalo que yo le dé."

Por primera vez en toda la conversación la chica había notado que el peli plateado no se encontraba con su querido Décimo y el friki del beisbol, como solía llamarlos.

"Hahi! Y Haru que tiene que ver con todo eso?"- respondió la chica un poco sorprendida por el cambio de rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

"Bueno… etto…pensábamos que quizás tu sabrías ayudarnos para saber que sería lo mejor para regalar a Gokudera"- el ojicafé dijo mientras rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Sin esperar a que Haru respondiera, el mafioso continúo diciendo

"Eres la chica más cercana a él aparte de Bianchi-san, ya te podrás imaginar como es su relación con otras mujeres"- Tsuna bajo la mirada al pensar en su auto proclamada mano derecha.

"Y porque no le piden ayuda a Bianchi-san?"-aunque la idea de ayudar a su salvador, como ella llamaba a Tsuna, le producía cierta satisfacción, el hecho de que fuera para comprarle un regalo a ese desagradable italiano, le producía una falta de desinterés que incluso la sorprendía y más por el hecho de que Tsuna la considerará la chica más cercana a aquel cabeza de pulpo.

"Se acerca el cumpleaños de Gokudera, así que creemos que su comportamiento se debe al accidente que tuvo su madre hace unos años en esa fecha, por esa razón pensamos que es mejor dejar a Bianchi-san fuera de esto por el momento"- dijo de forma seria el guardián del cielo, fijando su mirada en los ojos de Haru.

Aunque esa mirada unos momentos antes la hubieran dejado paralizada, ahora se encontraba en shock no solo por el hecho de descubrir algo del chico con el que desde hace casi 2 años y medio discutía cada vez que se veían, sino porque acababa de notar que no sabía nada de las personas que consideraba sus amigos; si, sabía que hacían parte de la mafia, y si, también sabía que algunos eras asesinos profesionales, pero nada más.

"·······" otra vez silencio, pero esta vez para Haru fue pesado y amargo.

Los ojos de los dos muchachos se abrieron un poco en sorpresa al ver el rostro de la chica, tenía sus ojos tapados por el flequillo con una pequeña y triste sonrisa surcando su cara.

Al darse cuenta que había dicho algo que la joven no sabía, el castaño intento remediar su error pero antes de poder siquiera pensar una forma-

"Hahi!? Ya es tan tarde? Hahaha creo que debería irme a casa antes de que anochezca,  
fue un placer hablar con Tsuna-san y Yamamoto-san"- fingiendo una sonrisa fue lo último que dijo la chica antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse por la estrecha calle, dejando a los dos chicos con cierto remordimiento.

Haru no se sentía tan sola desde que visito su casa 10 años en el futuro; se sentía como si no tuviera a donde ir, como si cada persona que conoció durante los últimos años fueran unos completos desconocidos.

No sabía a donde se dirigía, solo sabía que quería alejarse de todo y de todos, como podía sentirse tan miserable por una razón tan estúpida como esa, como podía sentirse tan pequeña y sin importancia, solo por escuchar el pasado de ese idiota.

"…IDA"-

"…..TUPIDA"-

Haru fue sacada de sus pensamientos mientras era jalada hacia el asfalto de una forma violenta; mientras caía, escuchó gritos y el sonar de carros frenándose de forma repentina, pero todo esto siendo opacado por unos gritos que atravesaron sus oídos.

"¿ES QUE ACASO ERES ESTÚPIDA?, MUJER ESTÚPIDA"- y allí estaba él, el culpable de que ella se diera cuenta de su solitaria y triste vida.

"SI SOY ESTÚPIDA Y ¿QUÉ?"- no era la respuesta que quería dar, pero era eso exactamente como se sentía, y en aquel momento todos sus sentidos estaban alerta, todo su cuerpo respondería de la forma más violenta que pudiese encontrar, solo para desenfrenar sus rabia hacia aquel que le mostró lo solitaria de su vida.

El peli plateado lo último que espero como respuesta fue que la chica de la coleta aceptara su estupidez de una vez por todas, lo cual provoco que no supiera como seguir discutiendo con la morena, produciendo un silencio más que incomodo, extraño.

La gente se agrupó alrededor preocupada por la pareja que se encontraba en el suelo, por si alguno se había hecho daño al caer o si se habían alcanzado a golpear, quizás, un poco con el coche; pero lo que encontraban eran una chica con unos ojos llenos de furia enterrados en la mirada sorprendida del chico, mientras que los dos protagonizaban una pose un poco perturbadora para las ancianas más conservadoras de la multitud; la castaña estaba sentada en el regazo del chico con las rodillas a cada lado de las piernas del peli plateado, mientras que el extranjero todavía la sostenía por la cintura, con sus rostros a no más de seis centímetros de distancia.

Lo último que Haru pensó en el momento en que se giró para enfrentar la cara del joven fue que sus cuerpos y rostros quedarían tan juntos, a tal punto que podía sentir el calor que el muchacho desprendía, a tal punto que podía sentir la respiración del joven, a tal punto que podía detallar cada parte de su cara, sus ojos color esmeralda, su cabello plateado, brillante y sedoso, sus rasgos fuertes y sus labios tan…provocativos, en ese punto Haru desecho todos aquellos pensamientos de su mente, pensando que por más atractivo que el aquel tipo fuera, para ella seguiría siendo la persona más desagradable del planeta.

Como podía él arruinar su día incluso antes de haberlo visto, como podía él dejar su vida tan miserable en un par de minutos, como podía él haberla salvado en el momento en el que ella imaginaba miles formas de asesinarlo, como se atrevía a decirle estúpida en el momento de su vida en el que más estúpida se sentía, quien se creía que era.

Lo odiaba. Miura Haru odiaba a Gokudera Hayato más que a nada.

El peli plateado no entendía que sucedía, ni la respuesta de la joven ni muchos menos sus ojos cargados de ira hacia él, que lo único que había hecho en ese momento era salvarle la vida o un caso optimista, de unas simples heridas.

Gokudera no había notado la posición en la que se encontraban y sin entender el porqué de los murmullos que salían de las personas a su alrededor, el joven miro a los espectadores, encontrando en sus cara algunas expresión de vergüenza, de simpatía, de sorpresa, de alivio, algunas incluso perplejos; extrañado el chico intento analizar su situación actual; él en el suelo con la mujer estúpida encima, sus manos en la cintura de la chica, y sus caras a una muy reducida distancia.

_Él en el suelo con la mujer estúpida encima, sus manos en la cintura de la chica, y sus caras a una muy reducida distancia._-volvió a pensar el guardián de la tormenta, intentando comprender cada palabra.

ÉL EN EL SUELO CON LA MUJER ESTÚPIDA ENCIMA, SUS MANOS EN LA CINTURA DE LA CHICA, Y SUS CARAS A UNA MUY REDUCIDA DISTANCIA.- ese pensamiento cruzó fugazmente en su cabeza una y otra vez entendiendo la sorpresa y vergüenza de la cara de la multitud.

En menos de un instante el joven se levantó, dejando caer a la castaña al asfalto.

"MUJER ESTUPIDA, NI SIQUIERA ERES CAPAZ DE VER POR…"- Gokudera no pudo seguir hablando, debido que enfrente de él se encontraba la joven, ya de pie, con lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos llenos cólera, no era necesario preguntar hacían que iba dirigida aquella furia, esa expresiva mirada lo decía todo, a él, todo esa ira iba dirigida hacia él.

No sabía que pensar, se habría hecho daño, quizá el la hirió cunado caían, ¿Qué había hecho? el joven no sabía la respuesta, quizás era porque la llamo estúpida, desecho esa idea puesto que desde que la conocía, así era como él se dirigía a la castaña y ella nunca había tomado ese tipo de expresión.

El peli plateado a este punto ya se había irritado, tras del hecho de que tuvo que lanzarse enfrente de un auto para salvarla, ella ahora lo miraba con odio, en ese preciso instante un pensamiento fortuito paso en por cabeza,-_la mujer estúpida_ _quería quitarse la vida-_, aquel pensamiento lo sorprendió, ¿podía una persona, tan animada como aquella estúpida sentirse a tal manera para desear suicidarse?.

"············" una vez más silencio, Haru ya no los soportaba, cada vez más abrumadores, más pesados, más amargos, más tristes.

No entendía como en un instante, sus pasados dos años habían sido compartidos con personas desconocidas, con personas que no tenían la suficiente confianza en ella. Claro, Haru no era más que una chica que se metió de forma abrupta a la vida de Tsuna, a la vida de sus conocidos, al mundo de la mafia; no podía juzgarlos, ellos nunca decidieron que la joven compartiera tantos momentos juntos. No! Siempre había sida ella la que decidía estar junto a aquel grupo.

Escucho el sonido de un teléfono vibrando, y al instante siendo contestado por el chico que se encontraba frente de ella, la mayoría de las palabras que el ojiverde dijo fueron inaudibles para Haru, pero se sorprendió un poco al ver la sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro del joven, mientras decía-

"Lo siento, te prometo que será la próxima"

Haru hubiera corrido en aquellos momentos si no fuera porque sus piernas le flaquearon en el instante en el que lo intento, calló de rodillas al suelo, mientras sus lágrimas dibujan la silueta de su cara.

Fastidio, esa era lo que el guardián de la tormenta sentía en ese momento, como podía aquella estúpida mujer hacerle perder tanto el tiempo, tuvo que cancelar un compromiso el cual llevaba esperando ansiosamente por un tiempo solo para que aquella chica no fuera a hacer algo completamente estúpido, "_¿Quitarse la vida?¿Podía ser esa mujer TAN… estúpida?"_.

"Tsk! Deja de hacer una escena tan embarazosa. Eres patética, si quieres quitarte la vida hazlo sola en tu habitación, y no metas a otros en tu problemas"- fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca Gokudera Hayato, Haru levanto la mirada para encontrarse con una par de fríos ojos del color esmeralda. Mirada que no demostraba ningún ápice de remordimiento por aquellas palabras.

Quizás así era como todos se sentían hacia ella, no les importaba si moría sola en su habitación, eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso, no podía más, no quería verlos nunca, no quería acercarse a ninguno de ellos por el resto de su vida; ¡eso era!, esa era la solución de sus problemas, desaparecer de la vida de ellos y ellos de la de ella.

Mientras descargaba toda su frustración en un llanto sin sentido, cargado de tristeza y frustración, sintió que los leves rayos de sol que aún quedaban eran tapados por una sombra frente a ella, el joven italiano se había agachado frente a la chica mirándola fijamente, Haru ya no se sentía tan frustrada, tan solitaria, no por la presencia del chico, sino por haber llorado de una manera que no había hecho desde que era una pequeña niña.

Todavía soltaba pequeños sollozos de un momento a otro, así estuvo durante varios minutos, con el joven aun enfrente de ella; como podía ser que la que la persona que más odiaba fuera la que la viera en esa forma tan lamentable. Y más sorprendente aún, que estuviera esperando a que se calmara.

Como si de un espectáculo se tratara la multitud alrededor de la pareja iba aumentando de forma sorprendente; los que estuvieron desde el principio, suponiendo que la chica estaba así por el susto provocado, lo que se reunieron a su alrededor después, creyendo que esto era una típica escena entre dos enamorados, lo cual, casualmente era todo lo opuesto.

Al sonar las sirenas, Haru se sorprendió, _"¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí llorando? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ese imbécil viéndola llorar? ¿Por qué aún no había hecho ningún otro comentario ofensivo? ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?"_, volvió a mirar al chico de al frente, se notaba su furia en la cara, pero también se notaba como intenta no reprimirla.

_"¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?"_, pensaba la auto proclamada mano derecha del décimo Vongola; había planeado dejar a la chica hay, de todas formas si la joven se quitaba la vida desaparecería una molestia para su querido jefe; pero aunque la chica muriese, no quitaba el hecho de la gran tristeza, que él sabía, que sentiría su amigo si a la morena le llegase a suceder algo; así que prefirió que darse allí esperando a que la muchacha se calmara, y perdiera las ganas de arrebatarse a vida, al menos por lo que quedaba de día.

Cuando, después de lo que el joven creyó un eternidad, escuchó el sonido de la ambulancia acercarse sintió que por fin podría dirigirse a su destino inicial, y así echar un vistazo por si la persona con la que se encontraría todavía estaba por allí. Pero antes de que este flujo de pensamientos terminaran de llegar a su mente, estaba siendo halado a toda velocidad por la joven chica que no hace más de un minuto todavía sollozaba arrodillada en el suelo.

No quería correr de esa manera, no quería jalar a ese chico de entre todos, pero tampoco quería quedarse allí en ese lugar más tiempo, y mucho menos quería estar sola otra vez, y aunque fuera con el peli plateado, podría sentirse acompañada.

Al principio pensó en soltarse del agarre de la chica, pero luego analizo que quizás esta podría seguir pensando en suicidarse, así que decidió seguirla, de todas formas ya había cancelado la cita, y lo más probable es que la persona que lo esperaba ya se hubiese marchado.

Sin rumbo, así estaba la morena, no sabía a donde ir, no sabía qué hacer, si se detenía debería darle una explicación al extranjero, y si seguía corriendo llegaría el punto en el que ella se cansaría o el la detuviera, pero aun así también debería darle una explicación. Lo más lógico era que se detuviera y no alargar más el momento y darle la explicación al chico, ¿pero, qué le diría?. No podía decirle la verdad, ya no podría volver a juzgarlo por llamarla estúpida; ¿pero y entonces? si le decía que se comportaba así por casi ser arrollada. Si, esa sería una buena excusa…..mierda, aunque no quiera aceptarlo, el peli plateado no era tan idiota. Por el momento no tenía otra solución que correr, seguir corriendo hasta que tuviera una forma de no terminar tan avergonzada, si esa lo único que podía hacer, correr. EXACTO. Como no se le había ocurrido antes, esa era la mejor forma de terminar aquella singular situación. Correr.

Mientras Gokudera pensaba hacia donde se dirigía la chica, sintió una sensación de frío en lugar donde la joven había estado agarrándolo hace un segundo. Entretanto escuchaba los pasos de la morena alejarse velozmente. Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar ante todo eso observó como la chica tropezaba con sus propios pies cayendo de forma monumental al suelo por tercera vez en el día.

Después de aquello solo una cosa lleno la cabeza de ambos jóvenes.

ESTÚPIDA.

Esa palabra se repetía innumerable cantidad de veces en la cabeza de la castaña, como su gran huida había terminado de esa forma tan vergonzosa, como pudo tropezar con sus mismos pies, como termino avergonzándose enfrente del mafioso. Ahora si ya no podía juzgarlo por llamarla estúpida. Porque eso era, una estúpida. Al pensar en esto Haru cayó en cuenta que lo único que había estado pensado en los últimos momentos era como salir huyendo de allí sin terminar ridiculizada por Gokudera, para que este no pudiera tener en el futuro una razón para llamarla estúpida, como solía hacerlo. Un momento, ¿futuro?, algo estaba mal con ella, puesto había tomado la decisión de sacar todo lo relacionado con los Vongola de su vida.

No aguanto más, sabía que la chica era torpe, pero no se imaginó que después de tal escena que había protagonizado hace unos minutos, fuera a caer de esa manera tan graciosa.

Una sonora carcajada sonó a sus espaldas, la cual la hizo enfurecer, se estaba burlando de ella, ni fuera a creer que eso se quedaría así.

"¿Esa es la caballerosidad de la mano derecha del Décimo jefe de la gran familia Vongola?"- La risa se detuvo siendo cambiada por una cara de irritación por parte del joven aludido. Haru notando esto se levantó, girando en sus talones mientras cruzaba sus brazos para darle la espalda al chico, y finalmente volteando un poco su cara para poder ver el irritado rostro del peli plateado.

"Ya entiendo el por qué Yamamoto-san sería más adecuado para ese cargo"- terminando la oración con una sonrisa triunfante comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección opuesta del joven.

"Hum! ¿Crees que diciendo eso, podrás salirte con la tuya, de irte sin avergonzarte por llorar como una niña pequeña en medio de una calle llena de gente, o por jalarme y arrastrarme a un sitio desconocido por que sí, o el haberte caído de forma tan patética cuando intentabas huir?"- su cuerpo se quedó congelado por las palabras del chico, si exactamente eso era lo que ella creía que sucedería.

La chica giro para enfrentar al peli plateado, pensando en cómo podría responderle. Pero lo que encontró fue la espalda del chico alejándose.

"Hahi! ¿Crees que puedes decirle esas cosas a Haru e irte sin más?-

"Tsk!, mujer estúpida, eso no era lo que querías"- dijo el ojiverde con un deje de irritación es su voz.

"···········" otra vez silencio, aunque esta vez no fue triste, ni amargo, ni extraño.

¿Por qué lo había detenido y recriminado que se fuera?. No quería el chico se fuera, aunque ya no era tan intenso como hace unos minutos aún se sentía sola; no quería regresar a su casa, sus padres notarían que habría llorado y esperaba evitar eso; no sentía ganas de buscar a nadie, quería estar sola pero al mismo tiempo repudiaba esa idea por aquel sentimiento que la agobiaría si así se quedase.

Una extraña calma tomo el control sobre el cuerpo de Gokudera en el momento que se giró para encarar a la chica que ya suficientes malestares le había producido ese día; se preguntó ¿Cómo era posible que ella pudiera tener tantas expresiones en tan poco tiempo?. La joven había dejado atrás la sonrisa triunfante que había mostrado hace unos instantes, o la intensa mirada llena de furia con la cual le había devuelto el gesto de salvarle la vida; todas esas expresiones habían cambiado por una mirada llena de tristeza la cual ahora se posaba en el rostro del italiano.

Aunque lo que dijo la castaña fue inaudible incluso para, podría decirse, ella misma, la expresión del joven enfrente suyo demostraba que él había escuchado a la perfección cada palabra de la petición que la chica acaba de realizar.

No sabía porque lo había hecho, solo el flujo de sus pensamiento la llevo a aquella duda, solo creía que quizás así todo lo que su inquieta mente había marginado en su contra esa tarde podría ser dejado en el olvido. PERO, pudo haber esperado un día más, buscar a alguien más, pudo haber hecho alguna otra clase de petición a otra persona. Pero ¿Por qué él?.

_¿Cómo sabia? ¿Quién le dijo? ¿Porque preguntaba? ¿Quién le dijo? ¿Qué viene eso al caso? ¿Quién le dijo? ¿Por qué de la nada? ¿Quién le dijo? ¿Por qué esa expresión con esa petición? ¿Quién le dijo? _– Esas preguntas retumbaban por su cabeza una y otra vez, porque de la nada esa mujer salió con aquel tema, ¿Quién le dijo? ¿Reborn? ¿Shamal?. No. Definitivamente tuvo que ser Bianchi, no había forma que alguien más supiera sobre eso. Por qué mostraba esa expresión mientras hacia esa pregunta, lo que se hubiera esperado en los ojos de alguien que realiza esa clase de petición es... lástima. No una mirada que demostrara que le dolía profundamente. Gokudera Hayato no entendía nada, el tiempo se había detenido a su alrededor, su mente cada vez formulaba preguntas que iban careciendo de sentido. Sin saber que decir.

La chica notó divertida el cambio de facciones que el rostro del joven tomaba, sorpresa, confusión, rabia, y un sin número que Haru muchas veces no pudo descifrar, algunas veces cerraba los ojos mientras pensaba, otras solo abría y cerraba la boca como si fuese a decir algo paro luego se arrepintiese. Haciendo que la joven olvidase la vergüenza que sentía o la sorpresa que la invadió en el momento de la petición.

Aunque aquello no duro mucho, para la pareja fue un momento eterno.

La chica notando las consecuencias de sus palabras decidió interrumpir los pensamientos de su acompañante.

"Lo siento"- fue lo que Miura Haru dijo mientras se inclinaba levemente-"fue una petición egoísta" .

Tal como la chica había previsto Gokudera dejo sus pensamientos de lado, prestando completa atención a la joven con cabellera castaña enfrente de él, sorprendido aun por el extraño comportamiento que estaba presenciando de la mujer estúpida. Pero aun así no tanto como cuando la chica se inclinó más y dijo con un tono serio que nunca le había escuchado-

"Y gracias."- le fue un poco difícil decirlo, pero sabía que era lo correcto, aunque Gokudera no se hubiera dado cuenta, la había ayudado a desahogarse, a tranquilizarse y a tomar todo con más calma; quizás para el solo significaba gratitud por ayudarla en la calle cuando casi era arrollada, pero para ella era algo mucho más profundo, se había dado cuenta que para ella era imposible imaginarse una vida futura sin Tsuna, sin Kyoko, sin Reborn, sin Yamamoto, sin Lambo e I-Pin, sin Bianchi, e incluso de manera sorprendente sin él.

Muchas veces su maestro le había dicho que él no notaba los significados ocultos detrás de las acciones o las palabras de las personas, que eso le traería problemas en el futuro que quisiera alguna persona y no supiera que es lo que la otra persona trataba de decir, pero de algo que estaba seguro en ese preciso instante y era que ese gracias tenía mucho más significado de lo que él podía imaginarse. _¿Qué hice para que me agradeciera de esa manera?. ¿Le ayude de algún modo?. ¿De qué modo?. Quizás ya no quería quitarse la vida. Pero no dije ni hice nada para que cambiara de idea. _Otra vez su mente se había llenado de preguntas. Estaba cansado, su mente estaba a punto de explotar, tenía tantas dudas, tantas preguntas, quería que la morena se responsabilizara por el desorden en su cabeza, todo era su culpa; desde el primer instante en que se vieron aquel día la chica le había causado muchas incomodidades.

"············"-Haru ya estaba cansada de estos silencios; así que decidió levantarse y seguir su camino.

Antes de siquiera dar un paso, una mano se posó en su hombro evitando así que continuara. La chica giro para quedar cara a cara al muchacho. Y mirar fijamente al mafioso.

"¿Eso significa que ya no quieres suicidarte?"-aquella pregunta reposo en la cabeza de Haru por unos segundos, mientras intentaba descifrar alguna clase mensaje detrás de ella, pero no encontró ninguno.

Recordó que el italiano había dicho algo así en el momento que sus piernas flaquerón al intentar correr en medio de la multitud.

"HAHI! ¿Gokudera-san pensaba que Haru se iba a suicidar?"- aquella pregunta dejo en shock al guardián de la tormenta. La chica nunca pensó en suicidarse, todas sus atenciones habían sido en vano, ¿había cancelado su importante cita por imaginaciones suyas?. Pero al mismo tiempo que esa pregunta le producía irritación, le produjo, para consternación del joven más preguntas _Si no quería suicidarse ¿por qué lo había mirado de tal manera? ¿Por qué se había comportado así? ¿Por qué él no podía entender nada?_.

La chica todavía tenía su mirada clavada en los ojos del chico, lo cual le hizo notar lo profundos que estos se veían por el atardecer, causando que terminara completamente perdida en esa mirada mientras intentaba descifrar de qué color exactamente eran esos ojos; en ese momento solo pudo compararlos con hermosas gemas por lo brillantes y fuertes que estos parecían, "_quizás esmeralda, de pronto peridoto o más bien color jade"_, era los pensamientos que surcaban su mente y si en su lugar los comparaba con licores ya que esa mirada la estaba enviciando, _"podrían ser quizás como el chartreuse o el absenta"_.

Los dos jóvenes no movían ni un solo musculo, no apartaban la mirada, cada uno seguía navegando en el mar de pensamientos que los invadían.

_"¿Podía ser tan estúpida?"_

_"Quizás son como el berilo"_

_"¿Quién le dijo?"_

_"Mejor el Bols Peppermint"_

_"¿Por qué lo miró de aquella manera?"_

_"¿De pronto el aventurina?_

"¿Hayato-kun?"- el par de jóvenes fueron devueltos a la realidad.

"Miyu"- fue la respuesta del peli plateado mientras una leve sonrisa aparecía en su cara.

Sin dudarlo ni un momento el joven soltó a la castaña para dirigirse hacia la recién llegada. Era delgada, con piernas y brazos largos, unos rasgos bellos y delicados, grandes ojos color zafiro, su cabello largo y ondulado brillaba junto con los últimos rayos de sol de forma que resaltaba su blancura. Usaba un vestido color turquesa, el cual resaltaba mucho más el color de ojos de la joven, con bordado calado de flores negras, y acanalado en el corpiño; el cual dejaba a luz su hermosa figura, también usaba guantes y botas al juego, los cuales pronunciaba más lo largos de sus extremidades.  
Aquella chica representaba a la perfección su nombre, belleza superior.

No esperaba encontrarla allí, creía que había perdido la oportunidad de encontrarse con la chica aquel día, como había sido posible tal casualidad. Eso pensaba el peli plateado mientras emocionado se acercaba a la hermosa joven.

"Lo siento por cancelar a último momento pero se me presento un inconveniente que no podía dar espera"- tan político, tan educado, tan emocionado, tan feliz. Como aquel salvaje se podía comportar así enfrente de una mujer. Todo eso era una máscara , una vil y simple fachada, como se comportaría la chica si supiera la verdadera naturaleza de aquel neandertal. JA! saldría huyendo por miedo a que le dejara impregnado su olor a tabaco en sus hermosas ropas.

_"No como Haru, que ha estado hay por más de dos años conociendo al idiota Gokudera". _ Sorpresa. Eso fue lo que Haru sintió cuando aquel pensamiento fortuito cruzo su mente. Siendo desechado en menor tiempo de lo que apareció.

La castaña noto, que los rayos del sol ya no brillaban y que se hacía tarde así que tendría que marcharse a casa sin poder comprar los postres que le había prometido a su amiga, no quería ir casa puesto que sus padres notarían que había llorado pero esperaba que estos no le hicieran alguna pregunta. Miro al chico y a su acompañante, _"Así que no soy la mujer más cercana a él, aparte de su hermana, después de todo", _pensó la Haru mientras posaba la mirada en el pálido rostro de la hermosa joven y luego observo a Gokudera mientras notaba como la gratitud que sentía hacia él cada vez era más grande.

Cuando el joven se disponía a presentar la morena a Miyu, la castaña le sonrió de forma que él nunca imagino que le haría a alguien aparte de su querido jefe, mientras le agradecía por su ayuda aquella tarde, giraba en sus talones y se marchaba a grandes zancadas.

"Supongo que no sería tan malo ayudar Tsuna-san y Yamamoto-san a comprarle un regalo a aquel neandertal"- pensaba Haru mientras caminaba hacia su casa.

...

**OK! Ese fue el segundo capitulo...si yo se, no es lo que esperaban, pero la historia iba así desde antes que la empezara escribir, jajaja al principio se me hace que parece mas drama, pero espero que en el cuarto capitulo ya todo tenga muchos mas momentos graciosos e interesantes entre la pareja XD, SI! el cuarto, y en mi cabeza hay muchas escenas de estos dos que tengo que explotar así que creo que la historia sera un poquito larga...MUAHAHHAHAHAHAH... ¬¬ SI DEBERÍA CALLARME :(**

**Esta es la primera vez que escribo tanto, así que perdón por los errores gramaticales buu :´(, espero que se logre entender todo lo que escribo en la historia jajajaja, por ejemplo la petición que Haru le hizo a Gokudera, era el titulo del capitulo, se notaba, espero que si...**

**Y finalmente y no menos importante GRACIAS por los reviews, me gustaría explicarles mas el capitulo anterior, pero aun no es el momento...MUAHAHAHAHAHA (seeh me comporto como una patosa jajaja, neeh no importa).**

Muchaaaaaas Gracias por leer mi fic :).


End file.
